


Not Without A Price

by jambastion



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambastion/pseuds/jambastion
Summary: pomegranate deals with the harsh reality of becoming a legendary





	Not Without A Price

"I'm.. nineteen.. This shouldn't be _happening_ yet.. You're all centuries old, a-and I'm not, I-"

The goddess with millions of galaxies in her hair placed a hand to the side of Pomegranate's face, hushing her with a soft noise. "I know, my dearest," she sighed, wearing a look of sympathy for her daughter, who had recently been heightened to Legendary status. It granted her immortality, but as for all, it had a price; a price that most would pay after a century.

What the cost had taken for Moonlight was her sense of sight. It had almost entirely left her, leaving only shadows and vague, blurry silhouettes all around. For Pomegranate? Her strength. Every bone in her body was becoming fragile, and her muscles did not wish to support her for as long as they had before. Her knees gave out if she were to walk for more than three minutes, and her arms could, at the heaviest, only hold a bowl of liquid. If she were to break a bone- which could now happen with ease- she would heal quickly as immortals will, but the pain would not be numbed. Of course she would worry.. Pomegranate was not even two decades old quite yet. It was an understandable fear.

"I don't want this, mama.." she sobbed, wrapping her frail arms around her mother and hugging her as tightly as she could manage. Being so weak, now, though, she got frustrated with her inability to form a tighter grip. With that frustration, she wailed and cried even more. She knew that she sounded like a child, getting so worked up about this and feeling so dependent on her mother because of it.

She didn't care.

Moonlight understood.

"I feel.. I feel like I'm never gonna contribute like this.. I'm useless. I can't even walk, for fuck's sake.."

Her mother spoke to her once again. "You contribute enough just trying, dear. Your magic will benefit you in more ways than you can imagine. This is not a curse."


End file.
